Yohio, Cokelat, dan Sakit Gigi
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Yohio tidak suka cokelat. Cokelat hanya akan membuat giginya yang malang sakit. Di hari Valentine, dia diberi cokelat oleh sahabatnya, Merli. Mau tidak mau dia harus makan cokelatnya, 'kan? Untuk event #MeribaValentine! Klaim Merli oleh chounojou. RnR, please!


Hari kasih sayang atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Hari Valentine itu identik dengan makanan bernama cokelat. Berbagai bentuk dan rasa cokelat bertebaran menyambut Hari Valentine, bahkan ada promo diskon besar-besaran kalau membeli sejumlah cokelat di minimarket atau supermarket terdekat.

Sayang seribu sayang, Yohio tidak suka cokelat. Cokelat itu manis. Manis itu gula. Gula itu menyebabkan gigi berlubang. Gigi berlubang itu menyebabkan sakit gigi. Yohio tidak suka sakit gigi, otomatis dia tak suka cokelat.

Intinya, Yohio tidak suka cokelat.

.

.

.

.

 **"YOHIO, COKELAT, DAN SAKIT GIGI"**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **YohioLOID © PowerFX**

 **Merli © i-style project**

 **Untuk** **event Merry Bas End**

 **Klaim Merli by chounojou**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Yohio melongo di koridor depan kelasnya ketika seorang gadis yang empat tahun terakhirnya menjadi ekornya yang setia, datang dengan kantung bening berhiaskan peta merah muda yang di dalamnya terdapat bola-bola sebesar batu kerikil yang dibungkus kertas alumunium foil.

"Jangan bodoh. Itu cokelat. Harus aku jelaskan detail komposisinya?" balas gadis berkulit tan dengan rambut gradasi biru-ungu yang eksotis itu menjawab sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Merli, temanku yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak bijaksana, kau, 'kan, tahu tidak suka cokelat. Cokelat itu manis-PFTTT!"

Cepat-cepat Merli, gadis berkulit tan dengan rambut eksotis itu, membungkam mulut pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan tangannya sebelum si pirang itu, Yohio, berceloteh panjang lebar tentang alasan dia tak suka cokelat.

"Shhh, sshhh, aku nggak butuh kuliah siang. Limit trigonometri tadi sudah membuatku mual," kata Merli sambil memasang ekspresi mual yang dibuat-buat.

Yohio menepis tangan sahabatnya itu dan menyurukkan kantung cokelat di tangannya kembali ke gadis itu.

"KALAU BEGITU, AKU NGGAK BUTUH COKELATMU!"

Yohio kelepasan berteriak karena bau kacang kedelai basi telapak gadis itu membuatnya mual betulan.

Hening melanda. Puluhan pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka, terlebih ke arah Yohio sang pelaku penarik perhatian.

Merli yang paham situasi langsung memojokkan Yohio agar menerima cokelat yang sudah susah payah dibelinya. Heh, begini-begini demi mendapatkan cokelat, Merli harus bertarung melawan 40 lebih manusia bergender perempuan yang ganas saat melihat diskon 40 persen untuk setiap pembelian sepuluh kantung cokelat yang masih-masing seberat 100 gram.

"Ja-jadi, begitu," ucap Merli dengan suara bergetar dan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Se-setelah yang kita lalui selama ini? Jadi, begitu?"

Yohio mengernyitkan keningnya jijik. Najis. Merli overdrama.

Seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan drama dadakan yang dibuat Merli mulai menyoraki Yohio, meledeknya dengan berbagai ucapan, bahkan sampai implikasi bahwa Hio adalah homo juga terdengar ke telinganya.

Sambil mendengus, Yohio mengambil cokelat itu dari tangan Merli dan menepuk bahunya.

"Oke, aku ambil cokelatnya. Puas?"

Merli memandang sepasang netra sewarna batu rubi Yohio dengan manik azurenya yang berkaca-kaca, rencananya berhasil dengan sukses.

"Di-dimakan, ya?" kata Merli mendesak Hio dengan nada berharap khas gadis remaja tapi kakinya sudah menginjak jempol kaki Hio. Anjir.

"I-iya, aku makan." Hio menjawab sambil menahan diri untuk tidak meringis kesakitan.

Pasrah. Hio memilih pasrah daripada harus lari dengan jempol bengkak saat latihan basket nanti.

Kerumunan penonton bubar dan Yohio bisa bernapas lega. Kakinya sudah bebas dari tekanan ratusan Newton yang diberikan Merli dan tidak ada lagi jerit-jerit nista yang menyerukan bahwa dia homo. Lagipula, mulut siapa sih yang usil bilang dia homo?

"Serius dimakan, ya! Kalau tidak nanti CD _game_ yang kau pinjamkan kemarin padaku akan kupatahkan. Dah~"

Ancaman level siaga tiga.

Merli kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Hio yang sedang berpikir dimana letak dokter gigi terdekat.

.

.

.

Seusai latihan basket dan sedikit petualangan, Yohio berjalan lemas menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari flat kecilnya. Terkutuklah pelatihnya yang tiba-tiba memberikan menu latihan spesial sehubungan datangnya Hari Valentine. Apa hubungannya coba?! Apa pelatihnya pikir seluruh anggota klub basket masokis?

"Selamat datang!~"

Merli, sang penjaga minimarket, iseng menyambut Hio (padahal biasanya tidak pernah). Hio hanya sanggup tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju rak minuman isotonik dengan satu keranjang kosong. Merli menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cokelatnya sudah dimakan?" tanya Merli sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

Yohio menatap Merli penuh selidik. Dia yakin kalau cokelat yang diberikannya padanya itu mungkin sudah diapa-apakan.

"Aku penasaran, apa itu benar-benar cokelat?" Yohio bertanya balik sambil menarik beberapa bungkus mie instan dan keripik ke dalam keranjangnya.

"Serius! Itu cokelat! Aku juga makan, kok! Ini bungkusnya!" Merli mengeluarkan bungkus-bungkus alumunium foil dari saku celemek kerjanya.

"Aku makan. Nanti. Sekarang aku capek karena menu latihan spesial Valentine, Merli."

"Serius, ya?"

"Duarius. Puas?"

"Aku mau kau makan cokelatnya disini."

Hio terbelalak dan nyaris menjatuhkan belanjaannya.

"Kau coba membunuhku?! Cokelat itu manis-PFTTT!"

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Merli berhasil membungkam mulut Hio sebelum dia berkicau tentang analogi cokelat-sakit giginya.

"Ssshhh, ini minimarket bukan mimbar bebas,"

Memang di mimbar bebas boleh berceloteh tentang analogi, ya?

"Makan. Cokelatnya. Di. Sini. Sebelum. Aku. Yang. Menjejalkan. Cokelatnya. Ke. Mulutmu."

Ancaman level waspada. Salah-salah Merli bisa menganu-anu Yohio yang masih perjaka. Secara, situasi dan kondisi di dalam dan di luar minimarket sedang mendukung. Minimarket cuma dijaga oleh Merli dan sejumlah CCTV dan di luar sedang turun salju.

Stop, cerita ini naik rating nantinya.

"Makan." Merli mendesak dan mengancam di saat yang bersamaan. Sebutir cokelat sebesar batu kerikil, yang muncul entah darimana, disurukkan ke hadapan bibir Yohio.

Yohio menolak, mengeraskan pertahanan bibir juga giginya. Dia harus ingat bahwa dokter gigi dan takdir sudah berkonspirasi agar Yohio tidak bisa pergi ke dokter gigi seandainya dia benar-benar harus memakan cokelat. Empat dokter gigi yang dilaluinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tutup semua.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!" Merli terus mendesak sampai Yohio dipojokkan ke kulkas yang dingin.

Jari Merli usil menusuk sebelah pinggir perut seksi Yohio, membuat Yohio terlonjak menahan geli dan cokelat itu berhasil menembus pertahanan bibir Yohio.

"Astaga, Yohio! Makan cokelatnya!" Merli masih _keukeuh_ mendorong cokelat itu masuk. Yohio menggelengkan kepala, membuat giginya putih bersih dinodai cokelat yang manis.

"Ini tidak berisi HCN atau KCN, sumpah!"

Hio menggeleng, membuat cokelat yang disurukkan Merli tergerus dengan permukaan giginya.

"BELANJAANMU AKU YANG BAYAR! SUMPAH!"

"SERIUS?!"

HAP.

Merli membeku. Yohio melongo. Cokelat yang dipegang Merli sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Yohio, berikut dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan Merli. Duh, cuma karena ingin hemat sekian ribu yen dia jadi harus buatan adegan agak nganu begini?!

"Uh, Hio? Jariku bukan cokelat." Merli berkata dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Hio membuka mulutnya dan Merli segera menarik jarinya. Baik Merli dan Yohio kedua masih salah tingkah dengan wajah merona.

"Kunyah cokelatnya."

Tanggung sudah di mulut dan tidak mungkin dibuang, Yohio nekad mengunyah cokelat di mulutnya, persetan dengan dua lubang di geraham bawahnya yang selalu lupa ia tambal ke dokter gigi.

"Itu _honmei_ _choco_ ," Merli meremas pinggiran celemeknya, "didedikasikan untuk laki-laki yang disukai atau pacar atau apapun itu namanya."

Yohio berhenti mengunyah dengan wajah pahit. Cokelat itu tiba-tiba terasa manis, semanis wajah Merli yang sedang merona.

"A-aku suka cokelat." Yohio berkata terbata-bata. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

AKHHH! YOHIO BILANG APA TADI? SUKA? SEPERTINYA COKELAT SUDAH MENGUBAH ISI KEPALANYA!

Merli tersenyum dan Yohio menelan cokelatnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yohio."

Tangan Yohio tiba-tiba bergerak, mengambil sebutir cokelat, mengupas bungkus alumunium foilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Merli.

"Itu cokelat dariku untuk Valentine pertama kita."

Kedua tertawa, menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Di luar masih salju masih turun, memerangkap Yohio dan Merli di dalam minimarket dengan penghangat seadanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Empat bungkus keripik yang dibeli Yohio sudah ludes dimakan, bahkan selusin bola-bola cokelat sudah berhasil ditelan Yohio.

Saat mereka sedang menggosipkan hubungan Yuuma dari kelas sebelah, tiba-tiba Yohio menjerit sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa, Hio?"

"Duh, cokelatnya bereaksi nih!" jawab Hio sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai membengkak. Pipinya berdenyut-denyut gila dan nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang.

"Sakit gigi?"

"IYAAAA!"

"Kenapa makan cokelat?"

Muncul perempatan di sudut kening Yohio tapi dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"TADI, 'KAN, KAU YANG MENDESAKKU MAKAN COKELAT, MERLI KUSAYANG!"

Saat emosi dan sakit gigi pun, Yohio sempat menggombal.

"Ya sudah aku ambil obat." Merli keluar dari counternya dan pergi ke rak obat-obatan. Yohio menunggu dengan wajah nelangsa dan ringisan-ringisan perih.

Tak lama, Merli kembali dengan wajah kaku.

"Err, Hio. Obatnya habis. Obat kumur-kumur juga batal dikirim karena hujan salju. Mau rebusan air garam? Hujan salju sepertinya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat."

"TIDAAKKKK!"

... dan Yohio berteriak dramatis sebelum berjuang melawan sakit giginya sementara Merli tertawa-tawa melihat penderitaan pacarnya. Pacar biadab, dasar.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

.

.

 **[A/N :**

 **HCN : Asam sianida**

 **KCN : Kalium sianida**

 **Kembali dengan Yagi dan fanfiksinya yang absurd. Maafin saya chounojou-san karena udah bikin chara yang kamu klaim jadi amburegul gini! Maaf! /bow/**

 **Ini Marry-Bad End dan saya memilih untuk menghindari drama-tragedi dengan ekstra genre angsa. Anggap aja ini drama-tragedi (maksa) dengan humor (yang maksa dan nggak lucu sama sekali /plak)**

 **Nggak saya nggak akan ngerusuh dengan teriak Happy Valentine atau semacamnya. Cukup dengan fanfiksi ini aja.**

 **Yosh! Tinggalkan jejak yaaa~]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out!~**


End file.
